The primary objective of this protocol is to provide Ribavirin, under strict safety guidelines and surveillance, for use in combination with Intron A for the treatment of Hepatitis C patients who failed previous interferon therapy or relapsed after treatment with interferon. The secondary objective is to obtain additional information about the safety of the combination of Intron A and Ribavirin. The third objective is to gather additional information on different treatment regimens of Intron A and Ribavirin.